The present invention relates to bed frames, and, more particularly, to a bed frame having a locking mechanism for affixing the center beam to the cross bars.
In general, bed frames are comprised of a pair of angle iron side rails and a plurality of cross bars that span between the side rails in order to assemble and complete the bed frame structure, forming a rectangle. Conventionally, the cross bars lock together by means of keyhole slots and standoff rivets that interlock with each other. The bed frame, once assembled is adapted to support a box spring and a mattress to make up the bed itself. Therefore, the conventional bed frame assembly is shipped and delivered unassembled for convenience and general transportation.
There is also, normally, a center beam that is positioned so as to be generally parallel to the side rails and which is located at or near the center of the bed frame in order to provide additional support to the overall structure and, of course to the box spring and mattress. The center beam is generally constructed of a pair of angle irons affixed together and the center beam is normally screwed into place between the cross bars. Stamped metal legs are permanently riveted at each corner of the resultant rectangle and at each end of the center beam in order to support the mattress and box spring off of the floor. The center beam is added to the bed frame to span between the cross bars in order to prevent the further relative movement between the cross bars as well as to secure the center beam into the bed frame to finalize the task of assembling that bed frame. The junction between the center beam and the cross bars must also be sufficiently stable and strong to minimize the tendency of the leg extending downwardly from the center beam to wobble in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the cross bars.
One of the difficulties with the conventional assembly of a bed frame, however, is that the center beam is normally affixed to the cross bars by means of screws, typically four screws with two at each end of the center beam, and therefore, the assembly of the bed frame requires extra pieces, i.e screws, a tool and a longer assembly time.
It would thus be advantageous to have a locking mechanism to allow the affixing of the center beam to the cross bars, and thus the assembly of the bed frame that did not require the use of tools, additional components, such as screws and which would simplify and speed up the assembly procedures and steps and yet be sufficiently strong to minimize the wobble of the leg extending downwardly from the center beam.